staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Lutego 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.45 Polacy w służbie pokoju - reportaż 08.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Żaby - program przyrodniczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany, USA (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (9,10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957 (emisja z teletekstem) 10.55 Doktor Quinn (Dr Quinn. Medicine Woman) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 11.45 Szalone sporty (1/8) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 12.00 Zwierzęta świata: Tajemniczy ogród (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (stereo) 12.30 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Współcześni wojownicy 13.30 Świat po prostu - magazyn 14.00 Studio Sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn 15.35 Zimna wojna (1/24): Towarzysze 1917 - 1945 - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 16.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Wiktory '99 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka (43) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Nowicjusz (The Freshman) - komedia, USA 1990 21.55 Spotkania kabaretowe: Wokół gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 22.40 Taksówka Jedynki: Szefowa - program rozrywkowy 22.55 Sportowa sobota 23.15 Wybuch (Blast) - thriller, USA 1996 00.55 Klan (301,302,303) - telenowela, Polska 1999 02.10 Panna młoda w żałobie (La mariee etait en noir) - dramat kryminalny, Francja/Włochy 1967 03.55 Hańba (La honte) - dramat psychologiczny, Szwecja 1968 05.35 Stara miłość (Alte Liebe) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 06.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 9.30 Auto 9.50 Proton - magazyn sensacji naukowych 10.15 Jazda kulturalna 11.05 Niewiarygodna podroż w głąb ludzkiego ciała - od narodzin do śmierci (8) - Jak powstawały nasze filmy - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Flintstonowle, Pies Huckelberry 12.30 Kino bez rodzicow: Cudowne lata - serial USA 13.00 Nasz Charly - serial prod. niemieckiej 13.45 Interklasa: Witajcie w Internecie 14.00 Arka Noego 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 15.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.20 Providence (13) - serial prod. USA 17.05 XXI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 20.00 Pożegnanie XX wieku - Koncert Galowy Fundacji Dar Serca (1) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport-telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Pod wiatr - film fab. prod. amerykańsko-luksemburskiej 23.15 Dzieci Hollywoodu - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 0.10 Kataryniarze' 99: kaberetowe rewelacje roku 0.55 Obserwator - serial prod. USA 2.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Piramida: gra - zabawa 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Sok z żuka (4) - serial animowany 8.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers (153) - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 11.00 Szalona małolata - film fab, prod. USA (Film niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 12.40 Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów - film fab. prod. USA-Anglia 14.20 Reportaż 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Brygada Acapulco (3) - serial sens. 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie (30) - pr. rozryw. 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (34) - amerykański serial (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 18.10 Baza Pensacola (43) - amerykański serial akcji 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (25) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Miodowe lata (21) - serial kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (11) - amerykański serial dokumentalny 21.35 Kurier Sensacji 22.05 Kosiarz umysłów 2 - film fab. USA 23.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.50 Opowieści z krypty (34) - serial 0.15 Playboy: Lubiane i pożądane 1.15 Wieczna obsesja - film fab. USA 2.55 Festiwal Muzyki Filmowej - Krzesimir Dębski 4.25 Muzyka na BIS TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Myszorki na prerii (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (17) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony swiat (32) - senal dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (16) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 12.00 Młody Frankenstein - komedia, USA 13.50 Katie Joplin (3) - sitcom, USA 14.20 Z życia gwiazd - serial komediowy, USA 14.50 Siłacze - Międzynarodowe Zawody Strong Man 15.25 Przystań Hubbardów (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.20 Modelki (13) - serialobycz. USA 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozryw. 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Uciekinier - film sensacyjny, USA 22.15 Stalowa granica - film science-fiction, USA 0.15 Pięć serc - film obyczajowo-muzyczny, USA 2.25 Granie na zawołanie TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (101,102): Nagroda, Ojciec i syn - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989 06.55 Mój ślad: prof. Marian Janion 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (295,296,297) - telenowela, Polska 1999 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Babar (2/65) - film animowany, Kanada 1990 (dubbing) 10.00 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 10.15 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 11.30 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Po całym ciele - film dokumentalny Grzegorza Królikiewicza 12.40 W piątą stronę świata (2/8): Nowi przyjaciele - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1991 13.25 Ludzie Mesjasza - reportaż Anny T. Pietraszek 13.45 Z miast i miasteczek: W stolicy małych Kaszub - Bytów - reportaż Mirosława Nowaka 14.00 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z Kazimierzem Brandysem (8) 14.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 15.30 Wieczór Jagielskim - wywiad 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Swego nie znacie - program Marty Piszczatowskiej 17.45 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18.05 Teledyski na życzenie 18.10 Czterdziestolatek (21-ost.): Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977 19.15 Dobranocka: Sceny z życia smoków (1/7) - serial animowany (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Marsz Radeckiego (Radetzkymarsch) (1/2) - film historyczny, Austria/Niemcy 1994 22.00 Ostry dyżur - fragmenty opolskiego kabaretonu z 1984 roku 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej Warszawa '99 - wieczór galowy (1) (stereo) 23.50 Sportowa sobota 00.10 Czterdziestolatek (21-ost.): Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977 (powt.) 01.15 Sceny z życia smoków (1/7) - serial animowany (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Marsz Radeckiego (Radetzkymarsch) (1/2) - film historyczny, Austria/ Niemcy 1994 04.00 Ostry dyżur - fragmenty opolskiego kabaretonu z 1984 roku (powt.) 04.20 Mój ślad: prof. Marian Janion (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport-telegram (powt.) 05.00 Po całym ciele - film dokumentalny Grzegorza Królikiewicza (powt.) 05.45 Z miast i miasteczek: W stolicy małych Kaszub - Bytów - reportaż Mirosława Nowaka (powt.) RTL 7 06.20 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.20 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997 11.10 Życie przed życiem (Das Baby der schwangeren Toten) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1985 12.55 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.20 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.45 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989 14.10 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989 15.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989 16.20 Sliders 4 - serial SF, USA 1995 17.10 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998 18.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999 20.00 Cień wilka (Shadow of the Wolf) - film przygodowy, Kanada/Francja 1993 22.00 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 22.50 W potrzasku (When a Stranger Calls Back) - thriller, USA 1993 00.25 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 01.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984 02.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 02.25 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998 03.10 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998 03.55 W potrzasku (When a Stranger Calls Back) - thriller, USA 1993 PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 08.30 Teleskop 08.40 Rozmowy W Drodze 09.00 (WP) Taxi (22/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Gorący czwartek - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1994 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Sobota z Muzami 13.35 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.55 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.10 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.15 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Archiwum rozrywki 17.45 Korzenie 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Czas na rozrywkę - program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.35 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (2/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 20.00 (WP) Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.00 Kto ma rację? - program publicystyczny 21.20 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Amerykańskie imperium (American Empire) - film obyczajowy, USA 1942 23.25 (WP) Wokół Wielkiej Sceny 23.55 (WP) Koncert Polski - koncert 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Agro fakty 08.30 Motorama - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Taxi (22/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Gorący czwartek - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Michał Rosa, wyk. Damian Lubas, Grzegorz Lempa, Daniel Nowak, Ewa Dałkowska (53 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Nasze kino: Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia, Polska 1992, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Alina Janowska, Irena Kwiatkowska (87 min) 14.00 W kręgu wiary 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.10 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.55 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.15 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.35 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Ludowe granie: Folk Fiesta '99 17.30 Tajemnice Dolnego Śląska 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.35 Przepytywanka 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.35 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (2/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 20.00 (WP) Daj siebie innym - koncert 21.00 Trendy i owędy 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Amerykańskie imperium (American Empire) - film obyczajowy, USA 1942, reż. William McGann, wyk. Richard Dix, Leo Carrillo, Preston Foster, Frances Gifford (82 min) 23.25 (WP) Wokół Wielkiej Sceny 23.55 (WP) Koncert Polski - koncert Nasza TV TeDe 06.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 17.30 Paragraf - magazyn kryminalny 17.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Cień wilka (Shadow of the Wolf) - film przygodowy, Kanada/Francja 1993 22.00 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 22.15 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.25 Ludzie Tajfuna - serial 23.15 Nieznajomi. Ukochana osoba - serial obyczajowy 23.45 Charlie przybywa nocą - film fabularny 01.20 Dziennik 01.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 01.45 Życie jak poker - telenowela 03.15 Program publicystyczny Wizja Jeden 07.00 eXsektor: Syndrom Nemezis (Thunderstone) - serial SF, Australia 1999, wyk. Jeffrey Walker, Mereoni Vuki, Anna-Grace Hopkins, Gerard Keneddy (30 min) 07.30 eXsektor: High V - program dla młodzieży 08.00 eXsektor: Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Anne Haddy, Alan Dale, Kylie Minogue, Paul Keane (150 min) (powt.) 10.30 eXsektor: So Weird - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 11.00 eXsektor: Daria - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 11.30 eXsektor: Moje tak zwane życie (My So-Called Life) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michel Engler, wyk. Bess Armstrong, Wilson Cruz, Claire Danes, Devon Gummersall (60 min) 12.30 eXsektor: Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Nie tylko o modzie - program dokumentalny 13.30 Ellen - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 14.00 Kiedy zakwitają majowe łąki (The Darling Buds of May) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993, wyk. David Jason, Pam Ferris, Philip Franks, Catherine Zeta-Jones (60 min) 15.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce (Thirtysomething) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987-91, wyk. Ken Olin, Polly Draper, Mel Harris, Faith Ford, Peter Horton (60 min) 16.00 Spaść do góry (Fired Up) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 16.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 17.00 Star Trek - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Gary Lockwood (45 min) 18.00 Ucieczka w kosmos (Farscape) - serial SF, USA/Australia 1999, wyk. Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Virginia Hey, Anthony Simcoe (50 min) 19.00 Lexx - serial SF, Kanada 1998, reż. Christophe Schrewe, wyk. Eva Habermann, Michael McManus, Brian Downey, Tim Curry (60 min) 20.00 Lunatycy (Sleepwalkers) - serial SF, USA 1997, reż. David Nutter/Kristoffer Tabori, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Jeffrey D. Sams, Naomi Watts, Abraham Benrubi (60 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Phoenix - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Ray Liotta, Angelica Huston, Anthony LaPaglia, Daniel Baldwin (100 min) 00.00 Gena w niewoli (Arresting Gena) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Hannah Weyer, wyk. Aesha Waks, Summer Phoenix, Sam Rockwell, J. Smith-Cameron (100 min) 02.00 Dom na skałach (Buried Secrets) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Michael Toshiyuki Uno, wyk. Tiffani-Amber Thiessen, Tim Matheson, Erika Flores, Kelly Rutherford (86 min) 03.30 Rdza - dramat, Polska 1981, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Zygmunt Hubner, Anna Milewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Bożena Baranowska (90 min)